Hole in my heart
by FarFromPerfection1243
Summary: Kagome and Sesshomaru.....read to find out bout it


**HOLE IN MY HEART**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN INUYASHA OR THE CHARATERS**

**THE POEM WAS WRITTEN BY MY FRIEND AND I THOUGHT IT WAS A GOOD POEM FOR THIS FAN FICTION**

* * *

**A hole in the wall**

**The wall of my heart**

**It won't go away**

Kagome sat on the dirt under a shady tree, alone. She and InuYasha had just broken up for the last time. InuYasha had mad his final choice, it was Kikyo he wanted not her. She would just have to live with it the best she could. She had found InuYasha with Kikyo in the woods near "their" tree the one where he first kissed her, where they first met. She never wanted to see that tree again.

That's how she got here, wandering all over feudal Japan with nothing but her backpack. She could never see her mom, since the battle with Naraku, Kagome's portal home had been destroyed. Yet she did not cry or complain. She rolled with punches. She told her self that she could live alone, defend herself but she knew that was not the case, she need some one to love that would love her back.

**I try to fill it**

**With hugs from my mom**

**With work to keep me busy**

**With junk food from the kitchen**

**But I realize these things won't help**

Kagome had been walking for hours, she was now tired and need a rest. She had no place to be so she could rest as much as she liked, unlike when she was with InuYasha. She was always on a schedule of when to rest and when to get hr ass into gear. She was only as 18 year old teenager, she couldn't live on a schedule all the time, it was a great relaxing feeling to sit under a tree and smell the flowers on her own time. She was still empty at times, like when she thought of her old friends and all the fun they had. She couldn't let that stop her journey.

She was headed towards the western lands now. She was looking for no one, she was just walking. She would have continued if she hadn't been shocked by a towering, handsome demon lord blocking her path.

She stared into his molten amber eyes. They were full of hatred, the need to protect, and love…? 'That couldn't be right' she thought as her sapphire blue eyes met his. He stared at her like she was his next meal, or his next practice dummy. That's how she felt when a slight heat filled her face. She was blushing in front of a strong lord of the west.

As they stood staring at each other he raised on of his elegant silver eyebrows at her. She mimicked the jester. When he finally spoke it made her jump a little. "What are you doing on my lands wench?" he asked coolly, staring at her. When she didn't answer he started getting mad but he would never show it. "Wench answer me!" his voice cracked with anger when he spoke. "My name is not wench, mi lord, it is Kagome, Kagome Higarashi. I shall not answer to wench any longer." Kagome stated stepping to the side and walking towards the western lands again.

Sesshomaru turned swiftly and grabbed Kagome's shoulder with his remaining arm. "I know who you are wen-….Kagome. I would still like to know what you are doing in my lands and not with my idiot half brother." Sesshomaru said softly, with a puff of air on the nape of her neck. He had closed in on her. She hadn't even noticed his sudden movement. She had been to shocked that he had been touching her. A slight blush crept up on her face and she turned to look at the man that had controlled her fantasy since there first meeting at his father's grave.

"InuYasha left me alone and I'm traveling to get as far away from him as possibly" she responded looking into his eyes again.

**I crave something more**

**I crave the one who knows**

After the meeting in the clearing, Kagome had been escorted by Sesshomaru to his castle. He said that she had looked like she had been in a war with a hundred demons and was left to die slowly in her own blood. She hadn't wanted to think about that little image so she let it go and followed him to his castle.

She didn't want to feel like she owed him anything, so she took on the job as personal servant to the lord of the west. He master was Lord Sesshomaru, that's what she called him to his face and in front of others, but to her self he was the filling in the hole of her heart. She couldn't let him know that she felt that way about her master, but that is how she felt. She loved him, she always has and always will.

Kagome carried the tray of fresh tea that she had just made for her master. She had made it just the way he liked it. She knocked on his study door softly with the tray in one hand. When she heard his velvety voice telling her to come in she slowly opened the door and stuck her head in. "Mi lord I brought u some tea" she said stepping into the room with a brilliant smile. He nodded and leaned back in his chair. On her slow ascend to his desk she fumbled a little and lost her balance and feel backwards and landed on the floor. The fine glass cups landed on the floor and cracked down the sides. The tea was all over her she sat on the floor looking at her tea covered kimono. She stood up with out a word and picked up the glasses and the tray. She turned to walk away when she heard a snort that sounded like someone trying to cover up laughter. She turned around and saw Sesshomaru shaking his head and standing up. He walked over to her and took a piece of her tea cover raven hair in his hand and smelt in. She smiled and looked up at him. He stared into her blue eyes and smiled. Kagome closed her eyes put her head down. He placed his finger under he delicate chin and lifted it. Her eye opened half way and looked at him. He leaned in slowly and kissed her softly. Her eyes opened wide then slowly closed. She kissed him back while wrapping her arms around his neck. His lone arm was wrapped around her wait softly. The broke away when they both needed air. "You are quite cute when you are clumsy" he said with a smirk. Those where the words that made her blush a vivid red every time he spoke them.

**Knows everything about me**

**How to make me laugh**

**How to stop the tears**

**How to know when I need to laugh**

**I want him, I need him**

It was one year after Kagome had moved into Sesshomaru's Castle. She didn't call him 'Mi Lord' or 'Lord Sesshomaru' she had cute little pet names for him, not that he liked being called fluffy or sesshy or even sessho. He still let he call him them. Sesshomaru and Kagome had been inseparable. Kagome would come to his study and sat there in his giant chair in the corner of his study and look out the window when he wasn't there. She would stay in that spot till he came in and picked her up slowly and placed her in his lap. He would rest his head on the top of her head and stroke her hair softly taking in her strawberry scent that made him weak in the knees. They would do this almost every day.

One day Sesshomaru placed her on his lap and made her look at him. She smiled at him and he smirked back. He leaned in and kissed her lightly and then pulled back to look into her big blue love clouded eyes. He leaned his forehead against hers and smiled. The first real smile that has crossed his face since his father passed away. "Kagome" he started slowly and the speeded up losing the cool he had tried so hard to keep. "Kagomewillyoumarrymeandbemymate?" he said in one breath. She looked at him confused and the said "Sesshy I didn't understand you can you please repeat that slowly." Sesshomaru took and a big breath and started again. "Kagome will you marry me and be my mate?" he asked looking away. Kagome smiled a giant smile. She took his handsome face in between her small hands and looked into his eyes. His eyes were full of embarrassment. "Yes I ill marry you and be your mate" she said as she leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.

And as Kagome and Sesshomaru kissed she thought 'I have found the filling in the hole of my heart.' She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

**To fill the hole in the wall**

**The hole in my heart**


End file.
